yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 22
"The Fortunetelling Girl - Mieru Hochun" (占い少女 方中ミエル Uranai Shōjo Hōchun Mieru), known as "A Date With Fate: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya challenges the divination girl Mieru Hōchun to a Duel, as his third one to earn the qualifications for the Junior Youth Championship. Even at the beginning, Yūya is already played around with by Mieru, who uses Flip Summon monsters. Mieru even correctly predicts that Yūya "cannot see what is in front of him" and launches a brutal assault with her pride-and-joy Ritual Monsters, causing Yūya to be unable to focus. Also, Mieru makes an inauspicious divination for Yūya... Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Mieru Hōchun At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Fortuneterror" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Mieru Mieru Sets a monster. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and his hand contains "Entermate Hammer Mammo", "Entermate Springoose", "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion", "Entermate Partnaga", and "Stargazer Magician". Yūya passes. Turn 3: Mieru Mieru Reverse Summons "Prediction Princess Coinorma" (CG Star 3/800/1400). Its Reverse Effect activates, letting her Set a Level 4 or lower Reverse Monster from her hand, Deck or Graveyard. She Sets one from her Deck. "Coinorma" attacks directly. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Great Misfortune", which inflicts 800 damage to him (Yūya: 4000 → 3200), and the attack continues (Yūya: 3200 → 2400). Mieru then Releases "Coinorma" to Release Set a monster. Mieru Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws and Normal Summons "Entermate Gunhopper" (CG Star 4/1500/1000). "Gunhopper" attacks Mieru's Set monster, but Mieru activates her face-down "Glare of the Black Cat" as she controls two or more face-down Defense Position monsters, ending the Battle Phase. Turn 5: Mieru Mieru Reverse Summons "Prediction Princess Arrowsylph" (CG Star 4/1000/1400). Its Reverse Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Magic Card from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Holy Divination Ritual" from her Deck. Mieru Reverse Summons "Prediction Princess Crystaldine" (CG Star 5/1400/2200), whose Reverse Effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Monster from her Deck or Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei" from her Deck. She activates "Holy Divination Ritual", Releasing the Level 4 "Arrowsylph" and the Level 5 "Crystaldine" to Ritual Summon the Level 9 "Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei" (CG Star 9/2700/1200) in Attack Position. "Tarotrei" attacks and destroys "Gunhopper" (Yūya: 2400 → 1300). Mieru Sets a monster. Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws "Timegazer Magician". He then places "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) into the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in the right Pendulum Zone. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) and "Entermate Hammer Mammo" (CG Star 6, 6/2600/1800) in Attack Position and "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion" (CG Star 6/100/2300), "Entermate Partnaga" (CG Star 5/500/2100) and "Entermate Springoose" (CG Star 5/1100/2400) in Defense Position. The effect of "Partnaga" activates upon its Summon, allowing Yūya to target a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 300 for each "Entermate" monster he controls. Yūya targets "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3700). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Tarotrei", but Mieru activates the effect of "Tarotrei", allowing her to change her face-down Defense Position monsters to Attack Position. Her Set monster is revealed to be "Prediction Princess Petalelf" (CG Star 2/800/700), whose Reverse Effect activates, changing all face-up Attack Position monsters Mieru's opponent controls to Defense Position and prevent them from changing their battle positions for the remainder of this turn. "Odd-Eyes" is changed to Defense Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Mieru Hōchun Action Fields Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1